


Just a Picture

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [3]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, Romance, Sebby, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>First Kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> ((Short explanation of who Matt is, I was thinking of my best friend there, you can think of yours! Hope that's okay? Would be happy about any comment, any thought that you have!))

"Why that?" Seb asked you curious and smiled.  
You looked down on your hands. Knowing he is watching you made you even more nervous.  
"I don't know. It's just, that feeling. Like something would be finished. Have an end. I don't want..." you looked up to him, his eyes were on you, patient and attentive. And so close. You dropped your head, breathed and squeezed your hands. You just didn't wanted to loose him. But you couldn't say that. It would be stupid. You weren't together yet or something.  
"I just don't want everything to turn back into a pumpkin." You whispered to yourself.  
"What?" He had heard you and smirked. You smiled back and blushed a little.  
"I can't explain it better. Sorry." you sighed.  
"Let us take that picture now." Seb said, took your smartphone out of your hands, gave it to Matt and moved closer to you. Putting his arm around you.   
You tried to look happy. You were, everything was great. Seb and you know a while now. And that was what kinda scares you.   
Mattie smiled at both of you and holding the phone up.  
"That is beautiful." He said, watching the picture on the phone and handed it over to Seb. Even it was your phone.  Seb smiled.  
"You have to send it to me. I need it." He said, and gave you your phone back.   
You smiled back to him, then took a look at the picture from you both in your hands. You didn't know why, but seeing you both there so happy, causes you burning tears in your eyes and made you sad.  
"I'm right back." you said quick, and without looking at Sebastian you're leaving the table, passing Matt behind the counter and went up to Matties bathroom.  
  
"Breath, keep breathing." you said to your reflection in the mirror,  then you sat down at the floor. Tears run over your face without making a noise.   
You looked at your phone again. Opened the picture and saw that Matt not just took that picture, he was filming as well. Just a few seconds with taking this picture. You can do that at the same time. Smartphones are smart. And make people sad all the time, you thought.   
As you saw how lovingly Seb was looking at you, you even had to cry more.   
  
 _"She is not coming back, is she?" Seb asked Mattie, as he stepped to the counter. Matt looked up the stairs. A little bit worried now. He saw her tears. But she was a sensible person. Sometimes her feelings just wanted to get out that way._  
 _"Maybe I should look after her." he said and put the towel aside he just used to clean some glases._  
 _"No wait, I go." Seb said and grabbed his arm._  
 _"Okay." Matt showed him the way. "Stairs up, first door on the left." he said and hoped that his best friend won't kill him later for that._  
  
You tried to get calm. It won't change anything. It's just a picture. A real good one. You didn't liked pictures of your self actually. But that one pictured you nice.   
You jumped a little as it knocked at the door.  
"Everything okay in there?" you could hear ask Sebas voice carefully.   
Damn, Mattie! You thought, how could he let Seb up here.  
"I need a minute." you screamed more then you wanted to. You went to the sink and threw water at your face.  
"Please, just open the door." Sebs voice was worried. You didn't want that. There is nothing you can do right, you blamed yourself. And opened the door.  
"I swear, I'm actually not that disturbing crazy girl, you're seeing standing in front of you right now." you said, looking down, step from one foot to the other, like you wanted to get out of here. But he was standing in the doorway.   
Seb made a step closer, put his hands on your shoulders. So that you had to stand still.  
"All I see is my cute girl, overwhelmed by feelings." he said, took your face gently in his hands and holding it, so you had to look into his beautiful blue eyes. You smiled shyly. His face so close to yours, made you nervous. And as he slowly came closer and closer, you held your breath.  
"Take a room, I mean, an other room." Matt laughed.  
Seb dropped his head, sighed but smiled. You throwed a dirty look at Matt as Seb let go of your face. But he took your Hand.   
As you went the stairs down you stopped behind him. He turned around.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  You were standing a step higher and you could reach his face if you wanted to.  
"You said my girl." came it back to your mind. He smiled all over his face.  
"I guess I did." he said and looked at you like he was waiting for something.  
You bit your lip nervously. You were too shy. You couldn't just kiss him. Or could you?, you asked yourself.  
Seb sighed, shook his head and smiled, as he came closer to your face again.

 


End file.
